comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep07 The Writing on the Wall)
Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: A man is invited to a young art teacher’s apartment one night, where he reveals alien designs tattooed all over his body. He assures the young woman that they have met before, and pulls out a knife to help her remember. The woman, Janice Robbins, was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and in crime scene photos Agent Skye shows Director Phil Coulson, her body has been carved with the alien symbols. Coulson and Skye search her apartment and find many paintings she had made of the symbols. Agent Jemma Simmons performs an autopsy on the body, and discovers that both the victim and the killer had the GH-325 drug in their blood. Coulson believes the only way to get answers is to use Hydra's memory machine on himself, knowing that doing so would be like torture. Meanwhile, the fugitive Grant Ward is spotted by Agent Antoine Triplett accessing one of his hot boxes, where he has money and supplies. Triplett lets him go when he realizes that Ward has rigged himself with an explosive in case S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to take him, detonating which would most likely kill innocent bystanders. Evading Agent Bobbi Morse, Ward gets on a bus to Boston, though Agent Lance Hunter is already on board, ready to follow him.xxxxxIn the memory machine, Coulson remembers the patients of the T.A.H.I.T.I. project, who all first appeared to be normal, before going crazy and obsessively drawing alien symbols everywhere. Coulson wanted to shut down the program and destroy the alien host immediately but was presented with a different option – erasing the patients' memories so that they would have no knowledge of what was done to them and could carry out normal lives. In the machine, Coulson struggles to remember the patients' names, but manages to in the end. Realizing that one of the patients, Sebastian Derik, has been targeting the other patients of the project, Coulson rushes to the only other survivor, Hank Thompson, hoping to get there first. He also locks Skye in a holding cell so that she cannot interfere with his desperate attempts to discover the truth. Coulson holds Thompson at gunpoint, attempting to learn all that Thompson knows about the symbols he has been drawing, but Thompson has not been drawing the symbols and knows nothing. Derik knocks Coulson out from behind, binds and gags Thompson in his workshop, and ties up Coulson. Derik informs Coulson that pain drew out his suppressed memories, which is how he found all the other T.A.H.I.T.I. patients. Thompson escapes from his bindings, and some deep-rooted S.H.I.E.L.D. training helps him assist Coulson in breaking free as well. Thompson rushes his family to safety while Coulson struggles with Derik. Skye and Mack arrive and threaten to shoot Coulson, who has Derik trapped by the neck. However, Coulson is not trying to kill Derik, rather he is trying to get him to look down at a large toy train track Thompson had constructed: it is a 3D model of the alien writing, which is actually the blueprints of a city. Thompson had created it in the image of the city without realizing.xxxxxThompson turns down Coulson's offer to rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. while Derik is turned over to authorities, having found his peace. Coulson has also found his peace as realizing the writing is in fact a 3D diagram has satisfied his compulsion to carve. In a bar in Boston, Ward meets Hydra agent Sunil Bakshi, and informs him that he wants to meet Whitehall. When Melinda May's S.H.I.E.L.D. team storms the bar, they find Ward gone and everyone dead, except Bakshi, who Ward left as a gift to Coulson. Coulson vows that they will find Ward eventually, and will take advantage of his gift of Bakshi. Coulson then briefs all personnel at the Playground about the city blueprints, explaining that he is not crazy and has been trying to solve a puzzle, just like Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary task now is to find the mystery city before anyone else.xxxxxxIn an end tag, Ward calls Skye and promises to keep sending gifts, like Bakshi, from time to time, before hanging up and preparing to deal with his brother, Senator Christian Ward. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Words of Creation Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Grant Ward Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mockingbird Category:Agent Antoine Triplett Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie